potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
POTCO World Roleplay Wiki:RuleBook
Here are the basic rules of this wiki and some things to remember: #Please be kind to others, and don't use rude language. #Do not edit a page without the permission of either the owner, or an administrator within your nation if the page belongs to said nation. #Don't make pages similar to others without the author's permission. (Don't duplicate pages.) #Don't make categories without the permission of the Admins. They will be deleted. #When making pages, please keep them relevant to the overall purpose of the wiki. #Do not discriminate against any group or individual. General Rules for editing and Chat #Administrators decide ban or chat ban lengths based on an administrator only vote. Arguing with these decisions wil not change the length. #All demotions and promotions (no matter to what privilege) require a approval by the administrative council and the community. #Please do not make pages about ideas, questions, and/or discussions. These pages should be what is called a user blog. #No discrimination of users based off anything physical or intellectual. #When adding a picture to a page, the picture must be reasonable for that page. In other words, the picture must be relevant to that page, and must also be appropriate. #Ban-dodging will lengthen your block on all of your accounts and if your IP address isn't already banned then that will also be banned. #Please do not attempt to cause more arguing on a blog post that already has fighting present. Doing so will result in a strike or a small ban. #Please do not in any way attempt to conflict with administrators when they are attempting to calm down an argument. Doing so will result in action being taken. #Please do not add random categories to pages, they must make sense in order for the wiki to be organized. #The administrators are administrators for a reason, trust their decisions. #Unblock proposals will be discussed in the public, requiring a 2/3 support from the community for the action to go through, and then a 2/3 administrator vote. #You must have at least 50 edits, and must have created one article in order to be eligible to vote on community appeals. #Bureaucrat demotions require a 2/3 community vote and a 1/2 bureaucrat vote to be followed through. #When voting, you only have permission to add your own name, no matter if you have evidence that another person's vote is what you have said it to be. #You may not vote in any votes concerning your own promotion, block, unblock, demotion, or anything of the sort. #No bias. We, much like many other sites, do not allow bias towards or against any group or individual. #No cyber bullying, cyber harassment or cyber stalking (many U.S. states have laws against this already). #No vandalism (many U.S. states already have vandalism laws in place also). #When posting content to the wiki, keep in mind that we are not to be held responsible for anything posted by persons who are not us (the admins). You must take responsibility for your actions. #Do not ask for admin powers in blogs or comments. The admin team will promote people by complete surprise. We will pick people who deserve the powers and have worked hard to improve the wiki. Do not ever ask for a promotion in any way. #When voting on bans, promotions, new ideas/rules or anything similar, please use the voting system of or . You may still add polls to your pages but not for official votes for the wiki. #All promotions/demotions require to have a community vote. #Do not brother wikia staff for IP checks, ban removals or anything related to admins. In extreme cases of spam, you may contact VSTF (Volunteer Spam Task Force). Please talk to the admins before going to wikia staff for assistance. #Ask for admin permission before you advertise another wiki. Admins can reject your application for advertising a wiki, even without a reason. #You may have mild swearing in your stories. Words that are allowed are ass, arse, hell, damned, bastard and wench. #When voting, leave a reason you are voting. Please no invalid reasons such as, "my friend told me to", "I have my own reasons", "my reason is secret", etc., or the vote won't count #If action is taken against you in chat ( Such as a chat strike ), do not complain about it in public chat. Doing so will result in another chat strike or a chat ban. Instead, consult an administrator in PM. #If you are banned from chat, do not make a complaint blog about the issue. Doing so will result in the ban being lengthened. Instead, contact an administrator via talk page. #Do not make blogs directly insulting a user of this Wiki, or with the intent or purpose to cause a riot or drama. Any such blogs will be deleted, and action taken against the creator. #A user should not get punished for something related to Ex Past Facto. They will not get punished if they break the rule before it gets passed. For example, if a user does something on Tuesday and a new rule forbidding that goes into effect on Wednesday, they should not get in trouble for breaking the rule. By breaking these rules you are subjected to a Ban, length of which is determined by the admins of this wiki. When Adding Pages or Editing: Please, #Do not make useless pages or edits: Do not make a page with nothing or very little on it. Those pages will be deleted. #Do not edit in opinion: If you see a guild page and think it is a bad guild, do not put, "This guild is horrible". #Do not make a page that is just information from Pirates Online; for example, do not make a page about War Frigates. You can make a page about your War Frigate. #Do not spam or delete everything on a page: Doing so may result in a strike or ban. #Do not edit something that you think the creator will not like. #Be nice when editing or making pages; do not make a page or edit stating something mean about someone. #Be sure to make blogs if you want to talk with other users. #Do not make pages that don't fit the 1700s. As the Pirates of the Caribbean universe takes place in the 18th century, you must make articles that fit in it. That means you can't make articles on computers, missiles, machine guns, etc. #You must have at least 50 edits and have created at least one page to vote. #When voting, add your name and your name only. Not your friend's name, not your brother's, just yours. #When requesting the following guidelines have been set #*'Major Requesting' #**Requires 3-5 day length #**Must have 20 votes to win or reject #**Contains no drama with it #*'Small Requesting' #**Requires 1-2 day length #**10 votes to win or reject #**No drama. #*'Demotion Requests' (Can only be made by Admins. If a user believes an admin should be demoted, they can request it to another admin) #**Requires 3-5 days #**Must have 20 votes to win or reject #Please refrain from creation of blogs/pages related to users who have been banned fairly. These cause unnecessary drama and fighting. This is the sole exception to the "no bias" rule. Categories: Please follow these rules when dealing with categories: #Do not add a page to a category that does not exist: Categories that do not exist show up in red. #Do not make a category without permission from any admin. Roleplay #Please do not claim any countries at will, please make sure it is unclaimed first then create a blog request. #Do not create pages for a country unless you have the permission of its government. #When posting things on the forum's board solely pertaining to just your nation, please post it on your nation's forum board, and not the international forum's board. *'Wars' **Wars should be declared through the process of creating a "War declaration blog" or through a forum post on the international forum's board. **Do not declare war on another nation(s) without the permission of your nation's government. **Nations who have just received a declaration of war from another nation should ensure that the declaration is valid before acting. For example: If a member of a nation declares war without the permission of said nation's government, the nation which has just received the declaration of war should not counter-act. **Nations should not declare war without valid reason and careful consideration of possible diplomatic resolutions. *'Diplomacy' **Nations should attempt diplomacy before war regardless of the circumstances. **You may not ''represent any nation as an ambassador without the permission of said nation's government. **All diplomacy is considered international as it occurs between two or more nations. That being said; diplomatic topics should be posted on the international forum's board. **Wiki chat is one of the most effective methods of diplomacy. You are completely free to discuss diplomatic affairs in chat so long as it is civil and appropriate. Other #ALL debates are to be ''civil; no insulting, no caps-lock. Taking debates too seriously and causing arguments will result in action being taken. #All Admins who are online are to try to stop a fight on sight. #If the fight doesn't end, the admin moves it to their blog and disables comments. They will move it back when they feel people are calm. #Admins are to not insult or take part in arguments. #People who instigate fights (attempt to start fights), scream in caps-lock, curse, etc. will get a strike. No exceptions. #If a user is banned, their sockpuppets must be banned on sight. No arguing with them, just ban them and let them be. #If somebody has been making very productive edits for the past few days, like solving issues, making pages, editing, etc., then they are not inactive. If they are not doing said things for many months, THEN they are inactive. This means that people will stop trying to demote someone with the reason, "they're inactive", when their last edit was 2 days ago. #Demotions will only be held if the person in question is being a bad admin. If they do one thing that you don't like, it doesn't mean they're abusing power unless they're doing this all without even waiting for approval from fellow admins/users/fleefs. #Don't make accusations unless you have concrete evidence. If arguments escalate, the comments will be disabled and the fight will be moved to Chat. #Do not complain over little things (I.E.: HE DIDN'T ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!) #If you disagree with any action(s) taken against you or another user, please do not cause riots about it in chat. Instead, please discuss it with an administrator in personal message or talk page message. Not only does this prevent fights and drama in chat ( And further punishment ), it also increases the chances of the punishment being changed. ( If you feel that you have a better chance of getting the action altered or removed with multiple user approval, tell the users who agree with you to also contact administrators. #Major nations - (Britain and Spain) must never have more than 2 administrators, and 2 chatmods at a time. #Minor nations - (Switzerland, The Netherlands, Austria, Romania) must never have more than 1 administrator at a time. #Relatively new nations, or very small nations such as Japan, Wurttemberg, and Genoa must never have more than a chatmod. Thanks! - The Admin Team